


Pouting Puppy

by dreyars



Series: Ask Box Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreyars/pseuds/dreyars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moniwa is upset, and only his two big boyfriends can cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pouting Puppy

“Kaname’s been sitting there for an hour now, Wakatoshi.”

“An hour?” Ushijima looked up from the book he was reading, trying to see past Reon into the living room where apparently, Moniwa was still sitting after finishing their Friday night movie an hour ago.

“Did we say something to upset him?” 

“I think it was the movie. He always gets upset when a dog dies in a movie.”

“Well, we should try to cheer him up at least before we go to bed.”

Ushijima nodded, setting his book down before getting up to follow Reon into the living room.

Moniwa was still curled under the same blanket they had left him in, knees pulled up to his chest.  He had tugged the blanket up as well, covering the bottom half of his face so that only his eyes and his mop of curly hair was visible.  Ushijima and Reon sat down on either side of him, throwing an arm around his shoulders as he pretended to not notice their arrival.

Reon was the first to break their silence, nuzzling his head against Moniwa’s covered shoulder.  “Are you feeling okay, Kaname?”

Moniwa was quick to nod, bobbing his head up and down while trying to keep the blanket over his nose.

Ushijima asked the next question.  “Did you enjoy the movie?”

The nod was delayed this time, offset by a hesitation that indicated that Moniwa was lying.  Ushijima and Reon shared a glance over his head, knowing now what they both had to do.

“Want to come get ready for bed now?”  Reon kissed the side of Moniwa’s head after his question and pressed lightly against his shoulder in an effort to get him to stand up.

Moniwa sighed, letting Reon take the blanket off of him as he stretched his legs out to touch the floor.  After being curled up for so long, first during the movie, and then again during his hour of pouting, Moniwa’s legs were weak, unable to really stand without a hand on his hip.

It only took one stumble away from the couch for Ushijima to catch him in his arms, pulling Moniwa up to his chest as he carried him off towards the bedroom.  Moniwa finally let a few words slip after being silent for hours, shouting a protest at being carried to bed like a child.

Ushijima recognized his complaints by dropping him onto their bed.  Normally, Reon would have scolded Ushijima for handling their smaller boyfriend so roughly, but Moniwa was already laughing as Ushijima rained a flutter of kisses across his face.

Moniwa was always bad at being upset, because it took such little things to get him to cheer up.  A kiss on the nose, a hug, a soft compliment was really all it took to get his little lips to turn from a frown to a smile.

Reon slid on the bed beside his two boyfriends, running a hand over Moniwa’s stomach where he knew he was ticklish.  Moniwa jerked under his hand, letting out a choked laugh and nearly headbutting Ushijima in the process.  Ushijima glanced at Reon before turning his attention to his side of Moniwa’s body, running his hands under the small boy’s shirt and tickling his sides.

“No, no! Wakatoshi your hands are cold!”  Moniwa tried to push the attacking hands away, but whenever Ushijima relented, Reon was right there to take his place.  He tried to kick his legs out to fight them off, but Ushijima was quick to straddle his hips, cutting off his last line of defense to the tickles.  Only when Moniwa was out of breath from laughing did they finally stop and wipe away the happy tears from his cheeks.

“Feeling better?”  Reon rubbed a thumb over Moniwa’s flushed cheek, wiping away the last of the little tears that had dripped out during the attack.

“You guys are jerks.” Moniwa huffed, hiding his smile as he tucked himself underneath the covers of their bed.

Reon patted his shoulder comfortingly, laughing at the childish display as Moniwa tried to return to his practiced pout.  Ushijima carded his fingers through Moniwa’s hair and smiled softly as he listened to the soft sigh slipping from Moniwa’s lips.

Reon and Ushijima watched Moniwa as his eyes started to drift shut, lulled to sleep by his boyfriend’s gentle hands.

“Kaname. Reon.”  Ushijima’s deep voice parted the comfortable silence, startling Moniwa out of his slumber.  Reon lifted his head from where he had rested it beside Moniwa’s.

“My classmate’s dog had puppies last week.”  Ushijima paused, waiting for the realization to set in his boyfriends’ eyes before continuing.  “She asked if I would like to have one.”

Moniwa popped up, throwing off the covers as he grabbed Ushijima by the shoulders. His face was serious, almost as if he was about to scold Ushijima for doing something he shouldn’t.

“What kind of puppies?”

“Uh….I think it’s a Pomeranian mix? I’m not sure-”

Moniwa let out a gasp and covered his mouth with his hands before falling back to the bed. He fell across Reon’s lap, eyes screwed shut as his boyfriends watched him with concern.

“Kaname, are you okay?”

Moniwa opened his eyes, and reached his hands up to touch Reon’s cheeks before looking towards Ushijima.

“Can we maybe get two?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ive decided to start posting the small drabbles I've done for ask meme's on Tumblr over here on AO3 because theyre mostly for ships I really ship, but haven't had time to actually work with yet. The first up is one I just wrote for UshiReoMoni, which is really the OT3 to end all OT3's for me. Theyre so cute and fluffy, and I just want to eat them up theyre so cute =w= Hopefully you guys will enjoy them too!


End file.
